Many people living with complete blindness do not leave their homes without a sighted person. Even those with the skill and courage to use the long cane avoid areas with many street obstacles such as poles, planters, and benches. As a result these people can be isolated and have strict limitations on when and where they can travel in their daily lives. Generally, when moving around, the awareness of surrounding objects is provided by the users hearing and the sensing of objects using a cane. There is a need in the art for a device to alert users of surrounding objects, beyond the reach of a cane.